Tragar con fuerza
by Jeid
Summary: Porque a veces necesitamos que algo trágico ocurra para que se nos abran los ojos y ver de una vez la realidad. Y Lily Evans, con las manos llenas de sangre, se prometió a sí misma no volver a ser tan tonta cuando descubrió de lo que verdaderamente estaban hechos esos cuatro merodeadores.


Disclimer: todo pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling, incluso mi felicidad.

Uno más de mi pareja favorita.

* * *

James Potter no termina de entender por qué lo hace, si es que son celos o si verdaderamente piensa que Severus representa una amenaza para Lily, o porque no entiende cómo es que esos dos puedan ser amigos, o porque no le entra en la cabeza que prefiera a esa serpiente asquerosa con naríz de aguila y cabello lleno de grasa, o porque él está dispuesto a aprovechar cada oportunidad para enfrentarse en duelo con ese hijo de puta y hacerle saber que es mejor que el. No sabe bien cuál es la razón pero aun así, se dirige a toda velocidad a las mazmorras, al aula de pociones, donde su mapa del merodeador le hizo saber que si ni Evans ni Snape estaban presentes en la cena era porque estaban ahí, haciendo quién sabe qué.

Traga con fuerza mientras acelera el paso en el ultimo tramo de pasillo. Y se detiene antes de entrar. No puedes fallar, se dice a sí mismo. Espera unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y entra al aula con paso lento y las manos en los bolsillos, simulando no saber que esos dos estaban ahí adentro. Hace de cuenta que va al armario de pociones a buscar hmm... no sabe qué, pero algo encontrará. A su paso los mira, están inclinados sobre un libro gigante y James piensa que definitivamente Evans debe ser extraterrestre o algo así para preferirlo a él.

- Vaya vaya -dice con tono burlón. Lily levanta la vista del libro y lo mira con incomodidad y enojo al mismo tiempo, casi le suplica que se vaya, que no haga nada, que los deje solos. James deja soltar una risa seca entre dientes y comienza a escarbar entre las pociones de la vitrina. Pero la voz de Severus lo desafía, una voz húmeda y temblorosa, pero que corta con cada palabra...

- Los huesos de lobo están en otro armario, Potter... - y mientras lo dice apreta los dientes y sisea, como una serpiente. Y James presiona sus puños tan fuerte que hace sonar las articulaciones, se gira a verlos y Lily ve en el una mirada tan asesina que teme. ¿Huesos de lobo? quiere preguntar, pero antes de poder decir nada, el chico ya cruzó el aula con sus grandes zancadas y toma a Severus por el cuello para golpearlo contra la pared

- Potter! Detente! -trata de apartarlos pero el Gryffindor es demasiado fuerte -¡JAMES! -grita, y pareciera que el haber dicho su nombre de pila lo himnotiza por unos segundos. En verdad tiene ganas de matar a ese hijo de puta pero de nada serviría manchar su reputación asesinando a semejante mal nacido (se repite, una y otra vez a velocidad luz). Pero pareciera que Severus quiere ser asesinado, porque lo busca y lo provoca.

- O lo que necesitas acaso sea un poco del pelo de la bestia Lupin -si se calla es únicamente porque James le parte la cara de una piña al momento en que le grita

- Cierra tu asquerosa boca! - y se aleja antes de matarlo, porque sabe que ha cruzado su límite. Se detiene sólo porque la pelirroja lo distrae. Tiene el entrecejo fruncido y la vista perdida en algún punto ausente, como si mirara el aire frente a ella durante unos segundos que a James le parecen eternos y le hacen temer, porque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar la prefecta, porque posiblemente esté asustaba por lo que acaba de escuchar, porque el Slytherin le dejo en bandeja un plato servido que seguramente ha de caerle como un mazo en la cabeza.

Pero Lily sabe, Lily sabía, maldición todo este tiempo yo lo supe, piensa. Remus, joder, era evidente, cómo no pudiste haberte dado cuenta antes Lilianne, cómo pudiste pasar tanto tiempo al lado suyo sin haberte dado cuenta de que su enfermedad en realidad...

- En serio Evans -suena temblorosa la vos de Severus , ¿desde cuándo la llama Evans? - Es hora de que te vayas dando cuenta con qué tipo de gente te conviene juntarte.

Y Lily siente que de repente tiene los pies sobre la tierra, y ahora entiende todo. Sonríe y se acerca a Severus, con la misma sonrisa de siempre que paraliza de decepción al Gryffindor y dispara una danza de alegría en el corazón de Snape.

- Tienes razón Severus -le dice hasta quedar bien cerca de él, tan cerca que puede sentir el olor ácido que emana su piel - Es hora de que me vaya dando cuenta -lo dice lento, mientras su sonrisa se va borrando y levanta su brazo derecho para ella misma incrustarle un buen golpe a quien fue su amigo toda la vida - Y definitivamente sé que es con Remus con quien quiero estar y no contigo - pero para sorpresa de todos en esa aula su brazo no llega a golpearlo, el Slytherin la toma por los codos y la empuja hacia los pupitres. El cuerpo de la pelirroja cae con ruido golpeando los muebles de madera.

- Joder -murmura James, porque no se le ocurren tantos insultos en ese momento y antes de que pueda ponerle una mano encima un haz de luz roja sale de la varita del Slytherin

- ¡Sectumsempra! -grita, al tiempo que la camisa de James se abre en tajos y sangre empieza a brotar por su pecho. Cae de rodillas al piso y está por tumbarse en el suelo y entregarse a la nebulosa de la poca sangre corporal, cuando escucha que Lily desarma y desmaya al Slytherin

- ¡James! -grita, y se acerca a él. Ve el miedo en sus ojos, pone las manos en su pecho como si intentara que el contacto de sus dedos fríos pare el torrente de sangre que brota de ellos.

Concéntrate Evans, un hechizo, piensa un hechizo. La cabeza de Lily repasa todos los libros de encantamientos que estudió en seis años y medio de Hogwarts.

- El espejo.. -murmura James mientras intenta sacar algo de su bolsillo. Lily lo ayuda con manos temblorosas y bañadas en sangre -Sirius -murmura el chico -Ayuda, en las mazmorras.. -el espejo resbala de su mano y relaja todos los músculos de su cuerpo, lo último que recuerda antes de la oscuridad y el silencio de su propia mente, es la voz de Lily, que suena como un mantra que retumba y se extiende por las paredes hasta hacer eco en su propio pecho

- Vulnera Sanentum... Vulnera Sanentum... Vulnera Sanentum...

Tiembla de miedo, tiembla de miedo porque no esta segura de que James esté bien, tiembla de miedo porque lo ve tan pálido sobre sus piernas, tiembla de angustia por no haberse dado cuenta antes de tantas cosas. Se arrepiente, por haber esperado tanto, por no haber querido ver, por no haber visto la vida y lo valioso que era. Y quiere besarlo y pedirle que no la deje... pero en ese momento la puerta del aula se abre y entran corriendo Remus y Sirius, y éste último tiene una mirada asesina, pero nada importa el Slytherin ahora, todos saben que hay que ayudar a James.

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- es todo lo que puede decir la chica, llena de sangre

Sirius ayuda a Lily a pararse, Remus ya tiene al chico inconciente levitando frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ese hijo de puta?- pregunta Sirius mirando con desden el cuerpo de Severus en el suelo. Y Lily sabe que se está aguantando de matarlo a golpes ahí mismo, desfigurarle la cara, romperle los huesos uno por uno.

- Dejemoslo aquí, se despertará y nada habrá pasado.

- Se merece un castigo mayor -murmura Remus, y mira a Lily con cuidado, intentando prever la reacción de la pelirroja.

- Estoy segura de que Black se encargará de hacerlo sufrir por lo que hizo -contesta con todo burlón.

- Joder, no podemos llevar a James a la enfermería. ¿Qué mierda vamos a decirle a Madame Pomfrey? Oh si, se ha batido en duelo con una serpiente y salió un poquito lastimado - agrega Sirius, que se mueve un poco nervioso y su mente parece ir a mil kilómetros por hora.

- Llevemoslo a la habitación - Lily se seca los restos de unas lágrimas escurridizas que han resbalado por su rostro -Remus, tu puedes ayudarme a preparar unas pociones, nadie se enterará.

En la torre de Gryffindor hay un silencio sepulcral. Sirius camina de un lado a otro. Enciende un cigarrillo ni bien apaga uno contra el suelo de madera. Lily arruga la nariz ante el olor a tabaco y revuelve un caldero concentrada con la ayuda de Remus que prepara los ingredientes y un Peter tembloroso que lee y relee las preparaciones de algunas pociones.

- ¿Evans, qué pasó? -pregunta de pronto Sirius, como si recordara de golpe que toda consecuencia tiene una causa. El pecho de la chica sube y baja con tranquilidad mientras respira. Piensa las palabras que tiene que usar para no desencadenar otra guerra. Un mechón de pelo rojo rebelde se suelta de su coleta y ella lo acomoda detrás de la oreja.

- Estaba en el aula de pociones con Severus cuando James entró a buscar algo... Severus le dijo que si buscaba huesos de lobo estaba en el armario incorrecto - lo dice rápido y sus ojos encuentran los de Remus. Su amigo desde hace siete años, siete años junto a un hombre lobo sin haberse dado cuenta. Un sentimiento de tristeza profunda le desgarra el pecho cuando ve los ojos temerosos de Remus, sus ojos color miel, los más buenos y amorosos que ha visto jamás en la vida. Le sonríe, desde el fondo de su alma le hace saber que no tiene nada que temer, que su secreto está a salvo con ella, que no lo juzgará, que no le tendrá miedo, que no lo mirará como una bestia, que esto no los alejará sino que los unirá más todavía. Y Lily entiende todo, entiende cómo es que funcionan esos cuatro amigos que darían la muerte por los otros, y un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo al mirar fugazmente a James sobre la cama. - Básicamente me dio el último empujón para llegar a conclusiones que ya había sospechado durante todos estos años - dice para suavizar un poco el ambiente, y Sirius la penetra con sus ojos de plata, intenta ver si su secreto está seguro con la pelirroja. Por ultimo suelta un gruñido entre dientes y golpea con su puño la pared de piedra que le deja los dedos ensangrentados. Hace lo mismo con la otra mano.

- Sirius... -Remus trata de convocar la calma

- Déjame Lunático, es la pared o la cara de Quejicus -y Remus entiende, y Lily también. No hacen falta más palabras. Un último puñetazo a la pared y Sirius se descarga sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Y Lily piensa y hace conjeturas, de qué estarán hechos estos hombres. Cómo puede ser que todo esto haya permanecido oculto a sus ojos durante tantos años que pasaron juntos. Cómo puede ser que le haya tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de las cosas como en verdad eran, de correr finalmente el velo de las apariencias para poder ver con claridad la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que aunque sea tarde no quiere irse a su habitación, no quiere perder de vista a James, no quiere estar lejos ni de Remus ni de Sirius. Quiere quedarse en esa habitación que huele poción y a hombre, que huele a James y le recuerda que sigue vivo, que está con vida y que necesariamente va a despertar tarde o temprano. Y antes de decir nada ve que Sirius se pone de pie y con un hechizo simple su cama se tiende y toda la pila de ropa que antes tenia encima desaparece, camina hacia su baúl y busca una camisa limpia. La holisquea un poco para asegurarse.

- Deberías dormir un poco Evans -le tira la camisa que la chica caza al vuelo. -Y bañarte también, porque hueles jodidamente a óxido.

Y esas palabras hacen que le aire se vuelva tan liviano como una nube. Y Lily sonríe por dentro, sonríe llena de alegría y tranquilidad porque siente que una bestia patea por dentro y asume que es su corazón, porque esa noche, mientras duerma en la cama de Sirius Black vestida con una de sus camisas, por fin va a entender lo que decían todas las mujeres que se habían acostado con él, y porque también va a recordar el olor del oxido como el olor del miedo, de perder lo que más quiso en su vida, de perder a James Potter. Y también va a ser el olor que le recuerde la amistad, lo que a partir de esa noche los va a unir a todos. Y sobre todas las cosas porque va a despertar de esa horrible pesadilla con la voz de un confundido James Potter ya entrada la mañana, cuando pregunte: Canuto, que diablos hace Evans durmiendo en tu cama? Y ella va a sonreír dormida, y va a dejar los ojos cerrados para escuchar algo más, sólo un poco más.

* * *

Yo sueño, porque soñar no cuesta nada.

**Jeid.**


End file.
